


La Douleur Exquise

by queenchingshih



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akutsu was starting to think that Dan Taichi was the universe’s way of punishing him for all the shit he’d pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for months and so I thought I'd finally share. Maybe I'll write something more cheery next time.
> 
> La Douleur Exquise- The heart wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have.

If you asked Akutsu, Dan Taichi was everything that was wrong with the world. Clingy and bouncy and  _cute_. It should have made him physically sick. Not ‘love sick’. If you asked Akutsu, Dan Taichi should be the one hopelessly in lo- li-  _lust_  with  _him_ , not the other way round. There should be no ‘other way round’ so of course, there was. 

Akutsu was starting to think that Dan Taichi in his life was the universe’s way of punishing him for all the shit he’d pulled.  

 

*

 

Kissing Sengoku wasn’t terrible, it shut him up for one and helped pass the time for another. The ginger idiot was as good a distraction as any. Except Akutsu couldn’t kiss him  _all the time_ and when Sengoku’s mouth was free he had the habit of making annoying as fuck observations. Annoying because, if Akutsu was being totally honest, the observations were completely on point. 

Akutsu wanted to hate him for it.

He soon learned that nobody could hate Sengoku, not even him. 

“You got it bad huh?” Sengoku said one night as he lit Akutsu’s cigarette for him. Akutsu’s gaze was trained on the flickering flame at the tip of the white stick as he mulled over his sort-of-friend’s words. When did  _Sengoku_ of all people get so god damn good  at reading him? His mouth twisted around the tip of cigarette in a grimace. 

“Unlucky.” Sengoku whispered so softly that later he would doubt he’d said anything at all. Then the flame flickered out and Akutsu inhaled smoke. 

 

*

 

Dan started dating that Seigaku brat Echizen in Akutsu’s second year of high school. Akutsu started smoking more in his second year of high school. He attended Regional finales where Yamabuki and Seigaku faced off under respected captaincy of Dan and Echizen.

“If you hurt him...” He paused in what could be seen as dramatic effect but really was an attempt to wrap his tongue around the words to come. “I’ll smash your face in, brat.”

Echizen regarded him with that same blank and passive look he regarded everyone with but there was a tiny little spark in his eye. A spark of understanding. 

 _“Mada mada dane._ ” The brat only said as he pulled down his cap to cover his eyes. Akutsu watched Echizen walk off and felt that the stupid catch phrase had never been so accurate.


End file.
